Blind Love
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: When a freak accident lands Siri blind she must rely on others for help. but she soon finds herself in the arms of an old flame that is causing a fire to spread, and a possible rumor.
1. Seeing Things a New Way

The rough movements of the ship as it came out of hyperspace made Siri Tachi feel sick. It did every time but now it was worse, always being in the darkness made her nauseous enough without adding to it. Everything felt like it was moving and spinning even when it wasn't. She heard the swoosh sound of the door opening and hoped that it was Adi Gallia or Qui-Gon Jinn and not Obi-Wan. She didn't have a personal disliking for his it was just being blind was bad but being helpless was worse. It wasn't something she thought she could take. But when she heard the voice she was surprised she wasn't mad.

"Siri, we're at the Temple." Obi-Wan Kenobi said in a soft but friendly voice.

"Thank you." She simply replied.

"Do you want me to help you to your quarters?"

"No, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure? It's a long way."

"Obi-Wan, I'll be fine." She said firmly, yet she also felt the urge to cry brewing.

"Alright…if you need anything you know my code." He closed.

Siri didn't say anything.

When she heard footsteps leave she got up out of her chair and stuck her hands out to feel her way to the door. She knew it was right in front of her but didn't know how far. After waving her hands around for a while she reached the touch pad to open it. When it opened she walked through and made a left, after that she had no idea how far down the cruiser's hall she was. So in not knowing she used her left hand to guide her down the corridor, unbeknown to her the hall came to an end and turned right. Realizing too late that she needed to change directions Siri smacked her face clear into the wall and fell backwards with a yell.

"Ow! Damn it." She spoke what she only thought was herself.

"Well, I see you're doing fine getting into the Temple." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning against the wall, watching her the whole time.

"I'm _adjusting_." She stated.

"'Adjusting'? To what, running into walls?" He joked. He then said seriously; "Siri, I promise I won't tell anyone that you asked for help."

Siri couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes any longer. She hugged her knees and cried openly. At this point she didn't care if Obi-Wan saw, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't make fun of her. In between sobs and sniffles she heard the footsteps of Obi-Wan draw near her. Though she couldn't see him she knew he sat down and was eye level with her. She turned in the general direction of him and used her hands to find his face. Before she did though he took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She left them there for a few moments then locked her arms around the back of his neck. He put his arms around her and held her while she cried, soaking his tunic.

Obi-Wan wasn't at a loss for words he just didn't know if he should say anything, then Siri beat him to it.

"Why did this happen to me Obi-Wan, why?"

"I'm not sure…but the medics said that you would recover from it, that you'll get your sight back, be good as new." He tried to cheer her up.

"They said I 'should' not for sure. What if I don't get it back? I'll be useless; the Order would have no use for me." She began to cry a little harder.

"Of course they will, your Siri Tachi the most stubborn person I've ever met, you don't take 'no' for an answer." He now held her head in his hands and stared into her blank eyes. Tears had coated her face. Then he kissed her. A forbidden kiss. Surprisingly she kissed him back.

Siri moved her right leg so she strattled his body.

When she did so Obi-Wan pulled her closer to him to intensify the kiss. He ran his hands down the back of her tunic and under touching her bare skin.

His hands felt like ice on her flaming back. His every touch made her shiver, and she loved it, desired it, needed it, wanted it…and now.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said in between mouthwatering kisses.

"Do we really have to go back to The Temple right now, can't we like, wait awhile?"

Obi-Wan stopped kissing her and pressed her forehead to his. "No, no we don't have to go back now." His eyes were closed as he panted from the erection he was getting and the irregular breathing from the kisses.

"Think we could go back to my room?"

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want." He reassured her.

"You think I'd be asking you if I wasn't serious. You should know better then that Kenobi; I only say what I want." She smiled and could tell he was too by the way he was speaking.

"No, that wouldn't be like you at all." He stood up and helped Siri to her feet; he put one hand behind her back and the other under her legs scooping her up.

She laced her arms around his neck holding on. "I could get use to this, you know."

'What being blind? I thought you hated it."

"No, but the attention from you is nice."

"You always have my attention."

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the door, pressed the palm pad and walkthrough making sure the door closed behind him. He laid Siri on the bed and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

She reached out with her hand and touched his face as she smiled. "Kiss me Kenobi." Siri pulled Obi-Wan on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His warm breathe on her neck made her feel like there was no sight barrier between them, that she could look in his eyes like she used too when they were younger. As she got older she knew that she couldn't continue to have these feelings for him, her Jedi Master even once told her; _"Everyone has hormones, even I did when I was your age. You just have to remind yourself that they are only hormones and that you are a Jedi." _She didn't want to believe her but for a while she convinced herself that the further from Obi-Wan she was the easier it would be to stop them…but was she ever wrong…

To be continued...


	2. Figuring Things Out

Love \Love\ (luv), n. to be lustful; a feeling of strong attachment induced by that which delights or commands admiration; kindness or devotion to another; affection; tenderness.

When Siri blinked her eyes she still couldn't get used to the fact that there was no difference. No light, no dark, just nothing…except when she saw Obi-Wan. She didn't know if it was the Living Force or just the fact that she loved him gave her a sense as to where he was, but there was a kind of glow around him. He was a bright blue like his lightsaber; she wished she could read the expression on his face. He sat next to her on the edge of the sleep couch his shoulder touching hers. Neither of them said anything, though it was evident that they wanted too. When Obi-Wan shifted his body it made Siri shiver, he stood up and took her hand to help her to her feet.

"We should probably get back to the Temple before our Masters come looking for us." Siri could hear the slight sound of hurt in his voice but knew for sure when she heard him sniffle.

When she was standing next to him she reached out for his face, this time he didn't help her. She could feel the tears that had soaked his cheeks on her fingers. She ran her other hand through his short ginger hair. "What's the matter?" She asked softly. When he didn't answer she pulled herself closer and locked her arms around him. "It's ok, you can tell me." She reassured him.

"It's a combination of things." He said plainly.

"What things?" She rested her head on his shoulder as she gently rocked on the balls of her feet; he fell in sync with her and produced a slow dance motion.

"You, what happened to you, the fact that we just broke a Jedi code and I don't even care, or that I have to hide this from Qui-Gon, it just all doesn't seem right…except when I'm with you, when you're in my arms I could throw everything I worked so hard for away just for one more blissful second with you." Siri could hear the tears in his voice as he buried his head in her neck holding her so tight she thought that her oxygen supply was going to be threatened. "I can't leave the Order again it almost killed me the last time, and I couldn't bare the fact that you might leave I won't let you. We can't destroy our lives this way."

"We can work around it; see each other when ever we can. It could be our romantic secret." She smiled.

"Jedi aren't meant to have secrets." He corrected her.

"Everyone has secrets Obi-Wan, even Qui-Gon and Master Yoda do." When he didn't say anything more about it Siri thought it best to change the topic. "We need to go."

Obi-Wan released her and wiped away tears.

"Hold my hand." Siri reached out and he took it holding on tightly.

"Do you need anything from in here?" He asked quietly.

Siri shook her head and griped his hand with both of hers as they started for the door. When they got close to it Obi-Wan switched hands with his left and put his right on her shoulder to guide her in front of him so she didn't hit the paneling.

She now held both his hands one in each as they walked the corridors of the Cruiser and entered the Jedi Temple. Though she couldn't see she knew that people were staring. Younglings and other Padawans whispering and pointing at the newly blinded Siri. She could hardly contain the gut feeling to break down right there, but she wouldn't give them that pleasure she wouldn't let this stop her from her duty, from being Obi-Wan's sparring partner and friend and new found lover.

It took what felt like a lifetime to reach the quarters she shared with Adi, when she did she invited Obi-Wan in with her after she knew that Adi wasn't home. They sat down on the couch in the living area and relaxed.

Siri let out a sigh and leaned against the back of the sofa and Obi-Wan did the same. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Adi and Qui-Gon must still be with the Council." He said looking around the room. He hadn't been in here for years, not since he was eleven or so. Eight years…Obi-Wan had always been friends with Siri but as he got older his feelings for her were changing and he thought it best to be around her with other company if he could help it. What he didn't count on was developing a relationship with Garen a boy close to his age that he'd known most of his Jedi life, which stretched to close to infancy. He was told he had a brother but never knew him, he wondered sometimes what he looked like and if he had the same respect for following the rules as he. His mind was wandering something that didn't happen very often.

"Your mind is restless. I can feel it, what's wrong?" Siri moved closer to him then placed her head on his chest. He held her in his arms.

"It's a lot of things, just the wheels turning in my head like they do from time to time." He brushed off.

"The wheels never turn in your head. Your mind is always steady."

To get out of the conversation Obi-Wan released Siri and got up off of the sofa. "I should get going…are you going to be ok here?" He asked to be polite.

Siri was hurt by what he was doing but didn't show it. "Yeah, like the back of my hand." She showed a fake smile.

"I'll stop by later tonight. You should try to get some sleep." He made repeated fist with both his hands. He was kicking himself for leaving like this. Leaving her here alone.

"I will thanks."

"Alright then…um I'll see you later." He moved as quickly and quietly to the door to avoid her from stopping him. To his relieve he made it, the door opened and closed. He got a few steps away from the her quarters and leaned against the wall running his hand through his short hair and let out a sigh. He needed to try not let this get to him, this infatuation…no, not infatuation…love. He was truly in love, and he didn't know what to do about it. But he needed to find out fast, if he had to leave Siri he wanted to do it sooner then later. This way the hurt wouldn't be so much even though it would be great.


	3. Only Time

Obi-Wan attempted to get some sleep but found none. He left things the wrong way with Siri and it was torturing him inside. He was also still trying to decide if he wanted to tell Qui-Gon or not. Love was forbidden for a Jedi, but well over half of the older Jedi Knights and Padawans created some kind of physical relationship. Qui-Gon had one, but Obi-Wan had sometimes thought it stretched beyond that…only later did he find out that it was true when Master Tahl died.

After being in bed for over two hours he decided that he would get up and walk around, hopefully tiring himself out.

The Jedi Temple was always busy; someone was always awake wondering the halls. This night was no different, there was those who got in from missions late or even a few who had such sensitive skin that the sun burnt them so they moved around at night and slept in the day, then there was the everyday insomniacs, like him, who just couldn't sleep sometimes. The galley was also a popular place to frequent in the late hours others would talk and laugh. As Obi-Wan walked the curve hall toward the kitchen he noticed a blonde haired woman walking with her hand guiding her against the wall. Obi-Wan jogged up to her side.

"Siri-" He was cut off by the gasping sound in her voice.

"Force, you scared me." She held her heart with her left hand while still touching the wall with her right.

"Sorry…what are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here!" She snapped. After a few seconds when he didn't say anything she calmed down and her body muscles loosened up. "I'm sorry; I just can't stand being so helpless. You know I can't even take a shower by myself? Someone has to hand me my shampoo and conditioner it's really embarrassing."

"Well I can say that I know what you're going through. When I was fourteen I accidentally cut part of my…self with my lightsaber."

"What? How did you manage that?" She asked.

"I…I was parading around my room naked, showing off in the reflectors and I had my lightsaber then ignited it giving myself a gash. When it wouldn't stop bleeding I went and told Qui-Gon, then we went to medical and Luminara Unduli happened to be there with her Padawan Barriss Offee. They saw all the blood on my leggings." Obi-Wan smiled and started to laugh a little. "So, I thing I might have it a little worse then you. I couldn't pee right for a month."

Siri laughed for the first time since Ithor where they and their Masters had gone for a retreat or more a vacation. Obi-Wan and Siri spent time racing up the trees in the rainforests, swimming in the lakes. It was a much needed break…that ended in disaster.

"Where were you headed?" His eyes followed the curves of her face looked at her smile.

"The galley…I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go and make some tea."

"That's where I was going. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Under one condition,"

"What's that?" He smiled.

"You hold my hand so I don't have to hug this wall." She said it a bit sarcastically but was truly hurting inside.

Obi-Wan took her hand in his and she let go of the wall. After a few steps she placed her other hand over his.

"Your hands are cold."

"Yeah, they always are, they never seem to get as much body heat into them as they need to stay warm. Sometimes my fingernails even turn purple and blue." He lifted his hands to show her but then caught himself before becoming obvious that he wanted her to look.

They walked a little further then down the turbolift to the floor the cafeteria was located on. Just as Obi-Wan suspected there was other Jedi sitting at different tables, talking or sitting by themselves.

"Want me to get you something from the kitchen?" Obi-Wan asked after they found a vacant table where he helped Siri into a chair.

"Um, yeah, actually some tea would be nice."

"Anything else?"

"No, that should be good thanks."

"Be right back." He smiled then turned for the counters at the other end of the room.

As Siri sat quiet and in the dark a voice spoke to her.

"Siri?"

Siri immediately reconized the soft femine voice. It was Shaak Ti.

"Hello Master Ti, how are you tonight?" Siri said out of politeness.

"I'm doing very well, but how are you? How are you feeling?" She asked with concern.

"I'm holding my own. Hoping for the best, getting use to things the way they are now." She half smiled.

"Is there anyone helping you around?"

As much as she despised the question itself she did what any good Padawan Learner did; she responded nicely.

"Yes, I'm actually here with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's over getting some tea…still not sleeping as well as I use to. I'm getting there."

"Master Ti, you're up quite late." Obi-Wan had appeared with two cups in his hands.

"Obi-Wan, Siri here was just telling me about how you've been helping her get around while she's incapacitated."

Siri jumped from her seat, threw Shaak Ti to the floor and started strangling her.

"I'm not incapacitated! It will go away! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not helpless! I'm not!"

"Siri?" Obi-Wan said touching her shoulder.

Siri blinked her eyes and realized she had never moved from her chair.

"What?" She asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just starting to get a little sleepy. I think I'm gonna head back to my quarters." She slowly got up from her chair and Obi-wan grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I must be on my way as well; I have a debriefing with the Council in the morning."

"Good night Master." Obi-Wan said.

'Yes, good night." Siri followed. When she was sure Shaak Ti was gone she started to move for the turbolift without even know where to go.

"Siri, wait." Obi-Wan called after her.

"I'll be fine I don't need any help, just leave me be for now." She continued to walk away from him.

"Siri, the lifts behind you." He told her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Get me out of here Obi-Wan, get me away from the world." She cried into his chest and he cradled her.

"I think I know a place."

In the room of a thousand fountains it was quite and peaceful. No one was in there leaving Siri and Obi-Wan by themselves. They sat on the ledge of one of the bigger fountains, Obi-Wan had his arms locked around her shoulders and she pulled his left arm closer into her body while leaning her head on his chest. The sound of falling water was soothing to Siri, she found she had calmed herself dramaticlly.

"Why can't every place be this quite?" Siri questioned.

"I think because then life would seem too easy." He smiled.

Siri let out a small chuckle.

"Life seems easier with you here." She confessed.

Obi-Wan couldn't think of anything to say. So he settled for kissing her hair.

Siri closed her eyes and with in minutes was asleep in Obi-Wan's arms.

The buzzer on the door to the quarters Siri shared with Adi ran at an obscene hour, or so Adi herself was thinking. When she opened the door Obi-Wan stood with a sleeping Siri in his arms.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on its late?"

"Sorry Master Gallia, Siri was having a hard time sleeping. I found her wondering the hall when I myself couldn't sleep." He walked through the doorway and into the living space of the small quarters.

"I wasn't even aware she wasn't in her room." Adi held her robe closer to her body. Obi-Wan left the room and went to lay Siri down on her bed. Adi hadn't followed him, so he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

When he reappeared he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Well, goodnight Master." He bowed and went to let himself out.

"Obi-Wan?" Adi called out.

He turned around thinking he may be getting trouble.

"How is she handling it?"

"…she's gonna be ok…she just needs time." Obi-Wan turned back for the door and left, think that he just lied to a Jedi Master. Was he changing from everything he ever was? He needed answers, so he went to the one person he trusted most with these kinds of questions.


	4. Looking for Advice

Obi-Wan stood in front of the door debating on if he should ring the bell or just go in. he went with the bell, it was only polite to do so. After waiting for what seemed like hours the door was answered. Only it wasn't who he thought it would be.

"Sauna, hi, is Aaron around?" He asked.

"Well it's nice to see you too." The women replied. She had long brunette hair that traveled down the middle of her back; she was almost as tall as Obi-Wan save an inch or two.

"Sorry, it's great to see you." He leaned closer to hug her.

"It's been too long Obi-Wan, you should come more often." With a tight squeeze she went back to her standing position. "Aaron's in the back room playing with Kara." She turned around to lead the way and Obi-Wan followed.

After a few halls the two had made it to their destination. A man who Obi-Wan knew was Aaron saw him and got to his feet from the floor where a little girl with blonde hair sat playing with toy starships.

"Hey, look who it is!" Aaron smiled. He went and gave Obi-Wan a manly hug. "It's been a while, why haven't you come and seen us? Kara's missed you." He pointed to the small child.

"As I have her." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Kara, come over and say hello." Aaron looked at her; she got up and ran into Obi-Wan's arms. He scooped her up and twirled her around. When he stopped he kissed her little forehead. She looked in his eyes and said in a small voice:

"Hello, Uncle Obi."

"Wow, look at you. I'd say you grew a whole meter since the last time I saw you. Are you sure you're my niece? Because she was much smaller then you, why you're practically a little lady." He teased.

"No, it's me."

"It's you?"

"Yeah."

"So I see you've got starships and Jedi fighters over there?"

"Daddy got them for me."

"No matter how many times I tell him he has a daughter not a son he still gets her these wings." Sauna told Obi-Wan.

"Well, I say that ever little girl needs a least one set right? Why don't you go and play I've got to talk to your daddy for a minute." He set her down and she went back to her little space war.

"So little brother, what brings you here? Other then coming to see your family?"

"I came to ask you for advice."

Sauna could see it was a manly conversation and let herself disappear.

"Me, advice? Why would you want that?"

"I need a non-Jedi aspect on it, and a brotherly one."

"Well, I'll do my best to help, have a seat."

They sat down across from each other on the couches.

"So what kind of advice are you looking for?" Aaron asked sitting in an overstuffed chair.

"Well as you know Jedi aren't allowed to have fall in love and get married." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yeah, kind of makes things a little difficult with certain situations." Aaron smiled.

'Well, there's nothing against physical relations but, it is frowned upon. By having them it can lead to love."

"So what's the problem then, some Jedi girl want to get with you?" Aaron smiled. "Not exactly, more like there is a Jedi girl I've gotten with."

"What that's not a good thing?"

"No, it was a good thing…it was a great thing, but now I fell in love with her and its threatening my future."

"I still don't understand why you're coming to me with this."

"If I ask someone inside the Temple then I'm going to get the same answer. That it's wrong and I'm risking everything."

"I don't have the answers either Obi-Wan, but I know someone who does."

Obi-Wan looked at him with hope.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"You're self." He said simply. "Obi-Wan, I can't tell you what to do. I'm your brother not your conscience, only you can decide what is right to do."

Obi-Wan looked defeated.

"Who is she?" Aaron questioned.

"Um, her names Siri, she's few years younger then me. Blonde hair, green eyes…the stubbornness girl I've ever met…but I love her. I also love my life as a Jedi, helping people…if I were to leave it would break Qui-Gon's heart I couldn't do it." He looked at his feet.

"From what your saying either way someone's heart is gonna get broken. Now the question becomes whose is more important to you?"

Obi-Wan didn't have an answer…yet.


	5. The Hidden Truth

"Master, I must speak with you." Obi-Wan said approaching Qui-Gon.

"What is it Padawan?" He questioned.

"I wanted to ask you a question…about Master Taul."

Qui-Gon was set back by the statement but he hid it well. "Taul? What about her?"

"Was there…ever anything between the two of you other then friendship? Perhaps love, or something…like that? I know this isn't any of my business but I'm struggling with something."

"What are you struggling with Obi-Wan?"

"It's…" Obi-Wan looked around him to make sure no one was listening. "It's about Siri."

Qui-Gon stopped walking and faced Obi-Wan. "I see, what about her?"

"When we landed today, after you and Adi left for the Council I…I…" Obi-Wan was having trouble finding the right words.

"What is it Obi-Wan? You know you can always tell me anything?" Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as reassurance.

"I slept with Siri." Obi-wan felt ashamed.

Qui-Gon responded with a simple reply. "Adi and I have been waiting a long time to hear one of you confess feelings for the other." He smiled.

"You have?"

"Yes, we became aware that there was tension between you two several years ago."

"Then why didn't you say anything to us?"

"You need to figure it out yourselves, to come to the conclusion that there was something other then rivalry and friendship."

"So what do I-or we do now?"

"Well, you know love is forbidden for a Jedi, if you want to continue to serve you have to limit your relationship to a physical one or none at all, just friends. But as a warning baring a physical relationship with someone you love is very hard. As for me and Taul we were able to make it work without interfering with the Jedi way."

"Is that what you and Master Taul did?"

Qui-Gon bowed his head. "No. We we're able to make it work. We tried several times and found that it stopped us from doing our job. It was tough; I'm not going to say it wasn't. Hopefully you can have what me and Taul couldn't Obi-Wan. I'd be glad to talk to you further about this but right now I have a meeting with the Council on our next mission, Adi and Siri may be going with us. But with Siri's condition they may be held back."

"I'm sorry Master." Obi-Wan looked down at his feet.

"For what?"

"I've failed you. I haven't obeyed the Jedi Code."

"Obi-Wan, it is normal to have feelings for another. Most if not all Jedi have, but you can't let love rule you and what you've sworn to protect."

"Thank you, Master. I guess that I'll go find Siri; she's been taking off lately. She's determined to keep her independence."

"Good luck Obi-Wan and may the Force be with you in your decisions."


	6. Seasons of Love Or Not

While Obi-Wan ran different scenarios in his head about what he would say to Qui-Gon Siri sat in the room of a Thousand Fountains where they had been the night before. She could hear the Jedi choir at another end of the large room. They were singing a song that reminded her of the relationship she had with Obi-Wan. "Seasons of Love" 525,600 minutes in a year. She had known Obi-Wan since she was about six years old. That was more then a million minutes. They challenged and tested each other through out the years both in lightsaber skills and their knowledge of the force. When they were by themselves in the training room they would have competitions to see who could Force push the other the farthest, most of the time they came out about even but it was fun. Although now she knew she wouldn't be doing Force pushes on him any time soon. She couldn't see and would have no idea where he was going to land, unless she caught him in mid air, but that was difficult to do. It was even difficult for the Jedi Masters to pull off.

"Siri." A familiar voice sounded.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here I thought you had to talk to Qui-Gon?"

"I did."

"And, what happened?"

"He said we should think about what we both want."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that we can't have a normal relationship, its against the Jedi way. But there may be something we can have…a physical one. He tried it with Taul and was unsuccessful because they loved each other too much. So I guess the question becomes what do we do?"

Siri's mind felt as blank as her eyes. "We have to make a choice now?"

Tears glossed her empty eyes.

"Soon. Siri I love you I really do…but…I also love the Jedi, being a Jedi, helping people. I've always done it, I don't know if I can give that up, can you?"

"I don't know!" Siri was frustrated; she got up and started to walk away.

"Siri, where are you going? We have to talk about this, and now!"

"Obi, you've just thrown this in my face and you expect me to take it all in just like that? It doesn't work that way!"

"What we're doing is forbidden Siri! It could end both of our futures, do you really want that, do you want to waste your gift?"

"I'm going back to my room. And don't follow me, I'll know if you do."

Stressed out by everything Obi-Wan put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

As Siri left Qui-Gon entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Siri, have you seen Obi-Wan?"

"Not lately…but he was over by the fountain." She continued on her way.

Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan where Siri said he was. He looked defeated.

"Padawan, why such a sad look?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"My solution to the problem just blew up in my face. Siri was pretty upset about it."

"I though she would, but her face showed love still. Obi-Wan, you've lost the chance to nib this in the bud. Now you're going to need to bite it whole."

"You mean cut myself off from her? I don't think I can do that. I love her Master."

"No, I not saying you need to right now but you may have to later, you can give in Obi-Wan if you're willing to give up your life as a Jedi and the same will happen with Siri. This won't be allowed the council won't make an exception for just you two. We are to leave, the four of us, may I suggest patching things up before we take off." Qui-Gon got up off the ledge of the fountain and departed.


	7. Future Smuture

Obi-Wan was uneasy and Siri felt it in his touch as he guided her to the ship. Siri was stubborn and wouldn't give in to what had happened earlier…it just wasn't something she did.

Finally Obi-Wan broke the deadly silence as they approached her quarters. "Siri, I know you don't want to hear this but, we have to talk about what happened, what happens next."

"I don't know if I can right now Obi-Wan, I need some time to think." She didn't even turn to him. She just stared straight ahead.

"Ok, well when you wanna talk you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

Exhausted with the thoughts going through her head Siri decided to take a nap. But she found no rest, dreams of what could be if Obi-Wan and her left the Order. The type of life they could have. She tossed and turned over the images.

"_Anna, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" There was no response. "Anna, did you hear me?" Siri turned around and picked up the crying baby in the bouncing chair. "Ok, you're turn to eat." She told the little one._

"_Anna!" She called again._

_Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen where Siri was._

"_Will you please go see what's keeping your daughter, she's going to be late, and I don't have time to take her. I still have to take Jake to nursery school and I have a meeting with the Governor of Naboo this morning, I can't be late for."_

"_Anna, you heard your mother, lets go! Now young lady!" He hollered._

"_Ok, ok, I'm coming. You know dad there is such thing as mirror time, and by yelling you both invade it."_

"_You're 17 it shouldn't take you two hours to get ready for school, you've been doing it for a long time you should be a pro." Obi-Wan stated._

"_Well if I had my own speeder, maybe we wouldn't always have to rush in this house."_

"_Maybe when I'm dead that will happen." Obi-Wan said rushing around the kitchen._

"_Mom!" Anna protested._

"_Obi, maybe it would be better, she could even take Jake to nursery school sometimes." Siri recommended while carrying the newborn._

"_Did I lose all respect in here or is it just me?" Obi-Wan asked stopping to look at the two women he loved his wife, and their daughter._

"Siri, are you awake?" Adi asked her.

"What?" Siri asked groggy from being woken.

"You were talking in your sleep." Adi informed her.

"I was dreaming." She answered.

"About Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Siri asked sitting up.

"Well you mentioned his name a few times." Adi smiled.

"I don't know what to do. I want to be with him but it's the same with him, we love being Jedi, more then anything."

"Sometimes you have to give up the thing you love for the one you love…and sometimes you have to give up your love for your duty. It's a choice Siri, only one you two can make I can't do it for you."

"He wants to talk but I don't know if I can without breaking down and falling apart.

"A word of advice, if you choose the Jedi over Obi-Wan, there's always a chance that you will never be friends again. Just remember that before you decide. Adi got up and left leaving Siri in a black state of mind.

She knew what she had to do, and it was going to kill the both of them.


End file.
